Intervalo al amanecer
by Sigel
Summary: Las consecuencias de la aparente batalla final traen consigo un conflicto aún mayor en el interior de Deku, quién aún se culpa de los sacrificios que sus amantes decidieron llevar a cabo en pos de la pirrica victoria. Mas, ¿cómo se sienten ambos al respecto?


**INTERVALO AL AMANECER**

● **Disclaimer:** Obviamente _Boku no Hero_ le pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi, mas a uno le gusta imaginar historias con sus fantásticos personajes.

● **Advertencias:** _OOC / Poliamor / Pseudo-angst_

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Esta viñeta se sitúa en un futuro lejano al tiempo actual del manga/anime, en el cual los adolescentes ya son adultos treintañeros.

—Y sí, hay TodoDekuBaku establecido (parece trabalenguas lol) porque eh, en ocasiones el amor te golpea no una sino dos veces.

—La siguiente viñeta fue solicitada por _**Josita**_ en mi _Tumblr d_ e peticiones "nekowritesweirdstuff", así que le agradezco la idea a ella.

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

 **oOo**

Midoriya tiene el hábito de despertar bastante temprano, está acostumbrado a ello tras haberse criado con una madre viuda a la cual sentía era su deber auxiliar en las tareas domésticas. Empero, en los últimos años tarda bastante en poder incorporarse del lecho puesto que tanto Katsuki como Shouto suelen aferrarse a él con brazos y piernas… especialmente después de lo ocurrido en la aparente confrontación final contra _All For One._

Y sí, quizá la gente recuerde por décadas cómo Deku se alzó victorioso en contra del máxime villano del siglo, mas ello no habría sido posible sin los correspondientes sacrificios.

El labio inferior del de verde cabellera se declina lentamente mientras otea una vez más los estragos de la batalla para la cual estaba destinado y a la que le acompañaron todos sus amigos, así como los varones a los que yace entrelazado.

Claro, Todoroki aún con su característica frialdad hace gala de un noble corazón que jamás manifestaría queja alguna por haber perdido por completo el control sobre el fuego, y Bakugo es lo suficientemente orgulloso como para seguir siendo uno de los "Top 5" del ranking de héroes profesionales aún sin el sentido de la vista.

Ellos son tan imprudentes como maravillosos para Izuku, en cuyo interior la guerra todavía no ha concluido como para la mayoría de aquél planeta.

 _¿Y cómo podría hacerlo?_

Trata de incorporarse, para así distraerse del peso del arrepentimiento —la debilidad— en sus atrayentes orbes.

 _Se estremece._

Lo suficiente para que el descendiente del difunto Endeavor abandone el reino de los sueños en pos de velar por su amado.

Si bien, el de cabellos bicolor se toma su tiempo en sentarse sobre el viejo colchón, dado que los nervios de su lado izquierdo jamás volverán a ser los mismos al igual que su _quirk_. No obstante, él es un hombre pragmático para el cual no hay un pasado que añorar sino un presente al que envuelve con el brazo que aún es capaz de percibir sensaciones.

— **Izuku, ¿estás bien**?— la pregunta pronto le suena tan estúpida como las peticiones de Mineta por instaurar el topless en todo Japón, sin embargo, a semejanza de cuando está en enfrentamiento contra un poderoso enemigo, su mente le proporciona una estrategia mejor, así que otorga un quedo ósculo en la sien de su compañero de vida.

En automático, el cuerpo del mencionado busca refugio en el ajeno, como en antaño cuando ambos eran adolescentes con responsabilidades aún más descomunales que su entusiasmo.

— **Pensaba…—** inclina la cabeza para hacer contacto con la de Todoroki, a quién jamás igualó en estatura. Aquella simple conexión le relaja, le devuelve la seguridad.

— **No pienses—** le coarta el poseedor de una distintiva heterocromía y sus labios se sitúan cerca de los de su amante en pos de un beso que jamás tiene lugar.

Pronto ambos experimentan sendos impactos en sus nucas, haciéndolos chocar sus rostros con estrepito. Sin duda, el aviso de que el tercero en la estrecha cama ha despertado de tan buen genio como de costumbre.

— **¡Carajo!—** ruge el blondo combatiente ya de rodillas sobre el camastro, **—¡ya no se puede ni dormir en paz! —** vocifera procurando virar el rostro en la dirección correcta; demostrando que ni las circunstancias más adversas podrán con él, con ellos en realidad. **—¿Y alguien va a hacer el maldito desayuno?— r** umia con exasperación antes de levantarse de la cama.

— **Es mi turno—** articula Todoroki estoicamente, obviando el exabrupto del Rey Explosivo Destructor y priorizando la lectura de su lenguaje corporal que denota concernimiento acerca de lo ocurrido en aquella habitación.

— **No pienso comer la mierda que preparas—** asevera Bakugō y alza su brazo para llevar a cabo un ofensivo gesto a su interlocutor, sin embargo, su extremidad es sujeta con prontitud por el actual número uno del bando heroico.

— **Ka-chan—** articula Midoriya con una tímida sonrisa, y no requiere utilizar ni un ápice de su fuerza para hacer volver a Katsuki al lecho, _a ellos_ , en donde no habrá tiempo para pensar o quejarse durante el resto del amanecer.

 **oOo**

Si dejan algún comentario me harán muy feliz :D, sino pos :,( lo entiendo y aguardo siquiera les gustara un poquito.

 **¡Tengan un excelente día!**


End file.
